Pretty With a Shockwave
by Riyuji and Rabid Lola
Summary: Kyou made Kazuma promise never to get involved with a girl. But can he keep the promise? It's a... very determined psychic involved, after all.
1. 1 Say What!

**Pretty with a Shockwave**

_A Fruits Basket Fanfic by Riyuji and Rabid Lola_

**Authors' Notes**: We just couldn't help but write something about the "_Cinderella chapter_" of Furuba from Hana to Yume.

Oh, and for anyone who is waiting for our Get Backers sequel… It's on hiatus. Yes, it is possible to be on hiatus even if you haven't posted something yet.

**Chapter One: SAY WHAT?!**

_"If I ever do marry, he would be my ideal husband," Hanajima Saki said calmly, referring to Souma Kazuma. _

Kyou stiffened before turning to his shishou. "Promise me you'll never _get married!" he said, pointing indignantly. _

Kazuma just looked oddly at his student.

"Or get a girlfriend," Kyou added hastily.

Kyou awokewith a start, finding himself in a tangled mess with his futon.

_Damn, that was a scary dream._

He had a premonition it was a foreshadowing of what was to come.

---

Kazuma glanced over his shoulder, a creepy, electric sort of feeling tingling up his spine. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned away.

A few steps forward and he felt it again. Unnerved, he quickened his pace and was soon out of sight.

A dark shadow detached itself fro a nearby tree. Hanajima Saki turned her head and looked in the direction the dojo master had taken.

After a minute, she shrugged. "My emotions are getting out of hand. I should… tone them down a bit."

---

Kyou looked sideways at Hanajima, still creeped out by his dream last night. It had taken him a long, long time to get back to sleep, but ten minutes after he was finally able to, Shigure's happy yet annoying voice rang through the house. The dog probably thought it was a good time to wake the rest of the house's inhabitants… _at four in the morning!_

"Damn dog," he mumbled, burying his face into his arms trying to regain what little sleep he had the night before.

"I'm feeling some sort of negative vibe from him today," said the denpa, looking at the direction of the orange-haired Souma.

"What's up with Carrot top's long face this time, Tohru-kun?" asked the former yankee, jabbing a thumb at the subject of their conversation. "Did he lose to the prince again?"

Tohru sweatdropped but smiled nonetheless. "Well, you see, he said it had something to do with last night. A bad dream or something."

Uotani burst out laughing. "Carrot top had a bad dream?! Now that's rich!"

Hanajima shook her head. "No. It feels different. Something along the lines of… fear. And, it somehow feels personal."

"Fear? I was expecting that he was just pissed, like always. You're probably imagining things, Hana." Uotani said, shoving the hair out of her face only to have it fall back into place. "Come on, have you done anything to scare Carrot top lately?"

Hanajima gazed thoughtfully at the blackboard. "I don't… believe so."

"But I'm sure Hana-chan doesn't do that on purpose." Tohru then hit her palm with the side of her fist, eyes sparkling with an idea. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Maybe you two could come over later! We'll do something fun, and maybe that can cheer Kyou-kun up!"

Kyou shifted in his seat, his cat-like hearing picking up his name from the conversation across the room.

"Will Shigure-san mind that Uo and I will be coming over?"

Tohru shook her head. "I'm sure he won't mind. He said he will be meeting Mii-chan later regarding his next manuscript."

"Mii-chan? Oh, that suicidal editor of his," noted Uotani as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do anyway."

Hanajima nodded. "Yes, that's a fine idea, Tohru-kun."

Tohru clapped her hands together. "That would be great! Wait till Souma-kun and Kyou-kun hear abo—"

"SAY WHAT?!"

_Oh, I guess Kyou-kun already has_, thought Tohru, taking back what she had just said.

Kyou was breathing heavily, his palms planted firmly against the desktop.

All noise in the classroom ceased just so that they could send an odd look at the Souma, who should be glad that he didn't do that during class. It was a surprise that cats didn't begin appearing all over him, like last time. Most people have seen Kyou when he loses his temper but by the tone of his voice, that was definitely not his temper going off.

Only then did Kyou realize what he just did. He sat back down on his chair, dropped his head on his desk and moaned quietly. _Am I really THAT cursed?_

Tohru walked up to the cat. "Kyou-kun, is everything all right?"

"Great. Just great."

---

Kyou stormed into the house and up the stairs.

Tohru spoke up, worried about the cat. "Kyou-kun, are you sure that you're okay?" she asked, catching him before he cut around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Just call me when dinner is ready," he said harshly before continuing his trek to his room. _Or when that Wave Girl leaves, whichever comes first._

Tohru sweatdropped. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said nervously.

Uotani shook her head as she got into the house." If Kyon were a girl, I'd say he was PMS-ing."

"I HEARD THAT!"

The phone rang.

Tohru turned to her friends. "Just head to the dining room, I'll follow after I get this." Then she spun to face Yuki. "Souma-kun, could you bring them there?"

Tohru picked up the phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Is this Honda-san?"

"Yes?"

A loud wail emitted from the other end of the phone line. Tohru had practically moved the receiver within arm's length just so that she could protect her eardrums from the banshee-worthy cry. "Do you know where Sensei is?"

Tohru tensely brought the phone back to her ear. "Oh, Mii-chan?" Wasn't Shigure-san supposed to meet up with you today?"

"Was he?"

Tohru had finally gotten the idea that Shigure had used that excuse to play a prank on his editor _yet again_. She could almost see the tears flying out of the pitiful editor's eyes.

"Don't worry, Mii-chan. I promise you that I'll inform Shigure-san that you called as soon as he gets back."

"Please do, Honda-san! I need the draft by tomorrow!"

Just as Tohru returned the phone to its cradle, the main door slid open and the novelist soon walked into the hall. "Good afternoon, Tohru-kun. How was your day?"

"It was okay, Shigure-san. That was Mii-chan on the phone just now, looking for you."

"Hmm… Is that so?" mused Shigure, a snicker escaping his lips. Tohru was definitely sure that he was pulling another one on Mii-chan now.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I invited Uo-chan and Hana-chan over today. I hope you don't mind."

Shigure perked up. "They are…?" The tune of "_High School Girls_" began playing in his head. It was a surprise that he hadn't begun prancing to the dining room yet. Wait… there he goes.

"Tohru-kun, I see Shigure-san has arrived home," said the denpa.

Tohru sat across her friends. "Oh, yes, he has."

"Could you ask him if he has already written the next installment of Natsu Iro no Toiki?" **(1)**

Uotani raised her eyebrows at the denpa. "That dime-store smut again? Why are you even reading that?"

Hanajima gazed blankly at her friend. "I find it quite… interesting."

Shigure beamed, somehow appearing behind the denpa. "Oh, do you? I'm glad to know that my fans are entertained."

"Yes, it has a nice plot to it," she said monotonously, swiveling in her seat to fix her attention on him. "Well? _Do_ you have the next installment?"

Uotani snickered as the man pulled out a ream of papers from an envelope at his side, handing it to the young psychic before inching slowly away. "That's… the draft."

Hanajima stared at the pile she held in her hands. "It will have to do." She slowly took hold of the cover, turned the page, and began reading.

Shigure took a seat beside Yuki, two people away from the psychic. He looked around noticing someone's presence, or lack thereof. "Where's Kyou-kun? No, wait. Don't answer that."

Kyou, who was up on the rooftop, heard his name the second time today somewhere in the unintelligible murmurs from below. He inched closer to the roof's edge, making sure he was able to hear the rest of the conversation here on out.

"Tohru-kun, I hope you don't mind, but it seems that we'll be having another housemate for a while."

Tohru clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling in excitement. "Really? I wouldn't mind, Shigure-san. I'm sure I will be able to cope with that. It's only going to be for a while after all."

Shigure chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "I haven't even said who it was yet."

Hanajima's ears perked up, her eyes slowly moving from the book to the black-haired man. "Are you speaking of Kazuma-san, Shigure-san?"

Kyou sat in an Indian-sitting position and tilted his upper body past the edge of the rooftop. "Shishou?"

Shigure, not sure how to react to what seemed like _real_ psychic powers, simply said. "Now that you mention it, yes, it is." He rested his chin on his palm, a certain tone of glee in his voice. "If you don't mind my asking, Hanajima-san, how did you know?"

"I happened to bumped into him today on my way to school."

"SAY WHAT?!" Kyou moved forward too fast, causing him to loose his balance and fall off the tiled roof, landing face first into the ground. _Damn foreshadowing_, cursed Kyou in the back of his head.

"Oh, I see," Shigure added before anyone could react to Kyou's fall.

"Kyou-kun, are you allright?!"

Yuki shook his head in disgust. "Stupid cat."

Uotani looked at the prince, "I agree with the stupid part but aren't cats supposed to land _gracefully_ on their feet." The latter part dripped with sarcasm.

Hanajima just sat there before turning back to the novel in her hands.

Shigure let out another mischievous chuckle as a grin grew on his face. _My, it looks like things will get interesting during your stay, Kazuma-dono._

_To be continued…_

---

**Authors' Notes**: **(1)** Natsu Iro no Toiki- From what we know, it means Summer's Sigh. Riyuji kept laughing at the title, shouting "Shigure, hentai!" repeatedly when he first found out.

Gasp Yuki only said one line throughout the chapter! Why is that so? Well, it was a challenge. Gasp Hear that Rabid Lola?! We did a challenge chapter and succeeded!


	2. I Feel Pretty

**A/N: **HIATUS. :) Sorry for it. It's hard to write when you're busy with school.

...Stupid grades.

**Chapter Two: I Feel Pretty**

Kyou looked at the clock and twitched.

He looked away and twitched again.

His agitation was clear. A tic was throbbing on his forehead, and cat ears were popping up on his head.

A rumbling shook through the house, and growing steadily louder and louder, was the lovestruck of "KYOOOOOOUUUUU—oof!"

Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki stopped short in what could only be described as amazement as Kyou held off Kagura easily, one had pressed into her face.

"Not _now_, Kagura!"

Kagura seemed to be growing angry. "But _Kyou-kun…_!"

"This thing is really bothering him, isn't it?" Yuki remarked wonderingly to Tohru, who nodded a little in frightened reply before bravely trying to separate the two.

"I do recall something Arisa-chan happened to mention involving Kazuma-dono," noted Shigure, nibbling on a potato chip.

"What was it about, Shigure-san?" asked Tohru, giving up on trying to restrain Kagura. Kyou was somehow doing a good job of keeping the boar at bay anyway.

"I think she said Saki-chan has developed a," he paused. "How do I saw this… 'schoolgirl crush' on Kazuma-dono."

Yuki actually looked startled, and Tohru yelped out in surprise, "What!!!" It took her a while to realize that all eyes were on her. She withdrew and sat back down. "I'm sorry…"

She then turned to Kyou, who had started twitching even more. "Kyou-kun, was that the reason why you're so jumpy? About Kazuma-san?"

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy?!" said Kyou, obviously annoyed. "Kagura! Will you _get off_?" he shouted, forcefully shoving the girl away, which, again, shocked the audience.

Kagura scrambled back to Kyou. "Kyou, how could you do something like that? You know how much I love you!" Her tone escalated from pitiful…to demented.

Kyou soon went flying out the house. All former amazement or shock on the onlookers' faces left without a trace.

"Ah. That was beginning to worry me," Shigure said cheerily. Suddenly, his face fell and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh no! The door!"

…**---…**

Megumi stopped outside his sister's door, head tilted in semi-curiosity. Was that…_humming_ he heard?

Peeking inside, he saw Hana sitting by the window, looking out almost dreamily and humming a tune as she tapped her fingers on the windowsill. She didn't notice him.

Megumi looked at her oddly as she gave a slight chuckle, and said, "I feel so…excited."

The boy quietly drew back and continued on his way through the house. "I don't think I want to know," he murmured softly to himself.

…**---…**

Kyou was still twitchy. Very twitchy. In fact, he was so twitchy that when a hand came down lightly but unexpectedly on his shoulder, he reacted in the most violent way possible.

Luckily, his "attacker" was Yuki. Meaning, the rat was able to evade the blow and land a few feet away, in safety and unhurt. Still, he was angry.

"Geez, I was just checking on you, stupid cat!"

Kyou was livid. "Well don't sneak up on me, damn rat!"

"It's not my fault you're too edgy!"

The cat clenched his fists. "You're asking for it!"

Yuki automatically settled into a fighting stance. "Oh yeah?"

In the background, Tohru was sweatdropping, while Shigure was panicking, arms pinwheeling wildly. "Not in the house, NOT IN THE HOUSE! Kagura-san was bad enough!!"

…**---…**

Uotani rang the doorbell of the Hanajima household. Minutes passed, and yet no one answered. Frowning, she rang again. Light, hurried footsteps, and the door opened quietly.

Megumi looked up at the tall, blonde girl. "Ah. Uotani-san."

The Yankee inclined her head. "Yo. Where's your sister?"

What the…what was that flicker that crossed his face? "Saki?"

She arched an eyebrow. _This_ was unusual. "Do I look for any other person?"

"She's…upstairs." The normally deadpan boy almost sounded…unnerved.

Uo wasn't so sure she wanted to go up anymore. But Megumi was opening the door wider, so she assumed that she was being invited in.

She followed the silent boy through the long, dark corridor. As they walked upstairs, she heard something, floating on the air, towards them.

Something that sounded disturbingly like a high, clear singing.

A small sound came from her side, and when Uo turned her head, she stared. She hadn't thought it was possible for Megumi to get paler, but she was wrong.

"Kid? You okay?"

He shook his head. "No…Listen." He opened the door of his sister's room.

Hanajima Saki was singing and dancing the tango with a potted plant.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty, and _gay_…!"

The two slammed the door shut, and stared at each other, not sure what had just happened.

The door opened, and Megumi didn't have a chance as Hana grabbed him, substituting him for the plant. Uotani watched as she twirled her hapless brother around the room, singing about how pretty she was with a…wonderful boy?

"Oh God, we've lost her."

…**---…**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

Looks like the clock was descended from a particularly slow line of turtles. Kyou wondered why it was taking Kazuma so long to get there. Wait a minute…he didn't even know what TIME Kazuma was getting there. He'd forgotten to ask the stupid dog. And the stupid dog wasn't even in the house. So how was he to know the time? How would he know when Kazuma arrived and how would he know whether to be scared or not and how did Shigure know if the psychic girl really liked Kazuma and…

A hand came down on his shoulder.

"AAH!" Kyou whirled and threw a wild punch, then backed away, expecting a counterattack. A blur of motion, and Kyou lunged forward again, dealing a swift, heavy punch….

That was easily blocked by a black-clad arm.

"Kyou? What's wrong?"

The cat stared up at the familiar, gray-haired form of his shishou, who had a puzzled, why-is-he-attacking-me? look on his face.

He didn't know whether to be very happy, or to be very scared.

"Shishou?"

_To be continued…_

**limelie:** Hiii! We updated...Not soon. But we UPDATED. :)

**varyluvs321: **THAT happened. :) More fun to come soon. Enjoy!


End file.
